


December Drabbles of Femininity

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), DC Elseworlds, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Female-Centric, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several requests with a lady focus</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Drabbles of Femininity

Shayera's hands and wings both moved for defense, well before she recognized that Mari was not actually attacking her. The model smiled at the half-hearted defense, before pushing Shayera into an empty room.

"Has he..."

"No." The Thanagarian dropped her eyes.

"Idiot." Mari reached up and ran a hand along the curve of the wing closest to her, loving the way it made Shayera shiver. "Pretty simple, if you ask me."

Shayera looked back at her friend and one time rival. "Maybe we don't really need him?"

They exchanged a look, and then both smiled. "Maybe he needs to see that," Mari said, before they left together, hands entwined. If John couldn't make up a mind, they certainly could.

* * *

Diana was the one who came to Gotham to tell Selina. She had listened to Bruce a few times about the mystery lady in his life, and Zatanna had confirmed the identity of the woman in question.

She hadn't expected to find Selina caring for a toddler with Bruce's eyes shining out of her cherubic face. Selina had taken the news so stoically, before picking up her daughter and holding her tight. Diana, feeling awkward, had left, hoping to at least give comfort to Bruce's partners. But she kept thinking of the meeting, and found reason to drop by Gotham regularly.

Selina took it as watching over Helena, and Diana let her, especially as she learned Bruce had spoken of her to the one-time thief. A slow, wary friendship built between them, coming to a full blown commitment the night of the anniversary of their loss.

Somehow, Diana thought Bruce would be happy for them.

* * *

Cassie felt the silk of Rose's hair fanned out over her stomach, as the other girl lay beside her, stretched out across the bed instead of up and down it. She reached down and started stroking it, smiling at the purr it elicited. 

"You're so much a cat," the Wonder said.

"Better than just being a bitch," Rose couldn't help but say back, all teasing snark in her voice. 

Cassie shifted up on an elbow to look at her lover. "You know what name calling gets you..."

Rose just purred again in anticipation as Cassie moved to kiss her hard.

* * *

"They're cousins!" Jai protested.

"Kissing kind, I guess." Superboy of the Legion smiled at using something from his own time.

"Only you would be the kind to go there." Lightning Boy added a roll of his eyes to his words.

"There is no genetic relationship." Brainiac 5 did not see the issue. "And they cannot procreate."

"And only you would go there." Lian Harper had her own eye roll for the brainy one of the team.

The Legion members shut up as the objects of gossip walked in, talking animatedly and gesturing to punctuate the words. For all the commentary, there wasn't a member of the Legion or the team of teens from the past who could deny just how striking Jenni and Iris were as a pair.

* * *

"Red."

"Not right now."

The harlequin-painted girl waited patiently for all of three minutes before speaking again.

"Please?"

"No."

There was a deep sigh, and then silence for another two minutes.

"Now?"

The sigh this time was from the other girl. "Fine." 

"YAY!" She snatched up her WiiMote and Nunchuk before flipping over the couch, while a disgruntled green-skinned woman joined her to play the latest game based on the heroes of Gotham. About twenty minutes in, Ivy had to admit it did feel good to punch the Bat around without taking any hits personally...but she wouldn't tell Harley that.

* * *

Rose understood Roy so much better now, when it came to his fascination with the Black Canary. Much as she missed the cocky archer, that thought didn't hurt near as much as it had at one time. A full year into the absence of all men (was her father really dead? What about Vandal Savage?) and Rose was adapted.

Sure, she had been shocked when Dinah showed up and asked her to come home with her. They had barely met before. Then Rose saw Lian in the car and knew. Cheshire would be out there still, and Lian was in danger.

Now, with a year of Dinah's training, of being a second mom to Lian and helping teach her, Rose knew one thing clearer than that day. 

Dinah may have needed someone for Lian, but she chose Rose because of Roy. And that made Rose fall a little harder in love with a woman she might never be able to have, just like Roy had.

* * *

This wasn't the angry young girl any more, Donna told herself. She had to find a way to reach Rose, one that ended better than their former interactions. Ever since an attack had left Robin in a coma, the dangerous girl had been heavily sought after.

"I didn't do it, Wonder Britches," Rose snapped, and even Donna's more blunted sense of truth heard it.

"Why run?"

"I want who did it."

"Rose, we can't..."

The white-haired girl growled. "Stop. Right there. I might be a Wilson. But I'm not stupid enough to throw away my freedom. I can tell you think I am."

"No...but even Joey..."

"I'm not my brother, I'm not my father, and I'm not even my mother. You don't know me."

Donna heard that thin edge of desperation and knew what was needed. "But I'd like to, Rose. Let me?"

Rose eyed her shrewdly, masking the shock she felt. "Don't slow me down."

* * *

Barbara paused in the doorway, the glow of the city enough to illuminate the impossibly young woman in her bed. Barbara knew how old Dinah Lance was to the day, but the Pit had subtracted years...and scars...off her body.

The mind, though, was another story, and Barbara saw the first signs of a nightmare creeping in. She rolled forward, frowning when transferring to the bed did not disturb the dreamer. She pulled herself onto her side, pushing an arm under Dinah's pillow to settle it under her neck. She threw her other arm over top of the woman, and felt Dinah push back into her.

That settled her, and Barbara sighed in relief, kissing the back of her neck before closing her eyes to rest.

* * *

The hardest thing for them was finding time. As caught up in one another as they could be, the pull of their respective cities was too strong to resist for long.

So when Selina showed up on Lois's doorstep with two full suitcases, the reporter was quite startled.

"What..."

"I want you. It's just a city, and He's there anyway."

Lois just shook her head, and let the woman in. Their mutual break ups with the men in their lives had been awkward enough and had actually led to this situation.

As Selina put her bags in the spare room, though, Lois did make herself a mental note to see if any museums or rich art collectors were squawking.

* * *

Babs managed to not jump when Helena touched her shoulders, but only from years of not showing that Helena was very capable of sneaking up on her.

"Come to bed. The world doesn't need Oracle right now any more than it needs the Huntress." Helena kept her voice quiet and gentle.

"Maybe I need the world." Babs hated the quaver in her voice.

Helena shifted so she was between Babs and the computers, dampness in her own reddened eyes as she looked at the woman that had been friend/partner/lover for years. "We need each other...I loved him too."

At that admission, Babs pressed into the other's embrace, and cried for Alfred Pennyworth's passing.

* * *

The woman tried hard not to marvel at all the equipment in the room, and stay focused on the redhead. "So, this is where you work?"

Oracle looked up at the stranger that had fallen out of the mysterious blue box in the lobby...the one no one else seemed to notice...and made some quick decisions. "Some."

"And you think you'll be able to help me figure out what happened after the Doctor left the TARDIS?"

"Once I know what a TARDIS is, possibly," Oracle said.

"The box..."

"So I guessed." Oracle settled in her chair and indicated another one. "Miss Jones, why don't you sit, and we'll start by getting acquainted."

Martha had the impression that she would likely learn as little at this as she did from the Doctor when he went off on a tangent.

* * *

It had all started with Daniel saying he had heard of a thief better than Vala had ever been.

Of course Sam had promptly smacked him for laying down such a challenge, but it wasn't long before Vala was gone into the world, tracking this cat-burglar. All it took was watching one heist once she had found the woman to know that Daniel might not have been too far from the mark. Catwoman, as she was called, made all the security look like a trip to the park, dancing effortlessly to her goal and out again.

The alien thief was pretty certain that she'd be in full lust if it wasn't for the need to out do her instead.


End file.
